Barghest
The Barghest is the first enemy encountered in Heartbound. Appearing to be a Darksider version of Baron, its first in-game appearance is in The Forest. Combat The player encounters the Barghest twice, first in The Forest and again in the Dark World. No matter how poorly the player does during the first fight, they cannot lose as Binder always saves Lore. The Barghest has 5 possible attacks and will use all 5 before repeating any (continuing to use one of each in groups of 5). Falling Stones Stones start to fall from the top of the box. The player must click on the stones (keyboard users) or press correct buttons on the gamepad (gamepad users) to destroy the stones before they hit the bottom. Note that the stones immediately fall and deal damage if you press the wrong button when using a gamepad which might make the combat more difficult for people who are not used to using gamepads. Progression: * The number of stones gradually increases. * In Hardmode stones fall faster. Memory This is a simple memory game. The player should memorize the pattern shown and then click on the eyes in the correct order before time runs out. The number of the eye and an audio effect unique to that eye is played which can be helpful in memorizing the pattern. Progression: * The pattern becomes harder and harder, starting at 3 eyes and increasing to a maximum of 6 eyes. In Hardmode the pattern starts at 5 eyes. * In Hardmode, the number of the eye glitches, making memorizing the pattern more difficult. Fireball Barghest fires a fireball. The player should deflect the projectile several times to end the attack. The fireball gets faster and faster over time. Progression: * The number of times that the player has to deflect the projectile to end the attack increases. In Hardmode this number is further increased. Axe Throw A bar appears to the right of the box with a highlighted area in the middle. Click when the heart is in the highlighted area to end the attack successfully. Progression: * The speed of the indicator increases and the highlighted area becomes slightly smaller after each attack. Dodge The Barghest starts using its two arms and his eye. Avoid the attacks to end the combat. Progression: * The number of times that the player has to dodge increases after each attack, starting from 3 to a maximum of 6 in Normal Mode. In Hardmode, this number is increased to a minimum of 6 and to a maximum of 8. * In Hardmode, the amount of time that the player has in order to react is slightly reduced. The Barghest (First Encounter) (Lore Speaks) (DG) YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN IT'S OVER THIS IS FOR THE BEST (Lore Speaks) (DG) THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN NOT NOW NOT YET (Lore Speaks) (DG) WE CAN FIX THIS (Lore Speaks) (DG) IT IS ALMOST OVER EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT (Binder Speaks) (DG) DO NOT INTERFERE HE IS NOT READY YOU KNOW THIS The Barghest (Second Encounter) (DG) ITS TIME ARE YOU READY (Lore Speaks) (DG) YOU MADE IT THIS FAR JUST DON'T GIVE UP (Lore Speaks) (DG) IT'S GOING TO BE OK YOU CAN DO THIS (Lore Speaks) (GT) That's it Lore. Dont give up. Keep fighting. (Lore Speaks) (NT) This is it. Don't hold back. (Lore Speaks) (NT) Sometimes the only way forward is through. You got this.}} Gallery Face Animations Barghest face neutral.gif | Neutral Barghest face glitch.gif | Glitch Other Barghest art.png | Official Art Barghest combat frame.png | Combat Frame Barghest combat healthbar.png | Healthbar Barghest combat numberglitch.gif | The glitching numbers of memory attack in Hardmode Trivia * A dog face can be seen in the Barghest's battle sprite. This is made more obvious by decreasing the brightness of the image. * In the Beta, the Fireball attack only appears if the player turned on the stove in the kitchen. * The Barghest is named after the creature of the same name from Northern English folklore.